


Stood Up

by deadhuntress



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake Relationship, Fluff, Lou Ellen is the waitress, M/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m Will, just go with it, okay? Whoever you were supposed to meet is a dick.”</p>
<p>Nico gets stood up at a restaurant, but an attractive stranger pretends to be his date to rescue him from his embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: [Tumblr](http://onetruepairingideas.tumblr.com/post/131319346489/danger-days-of-our-lives-likehemmins-imagine)

“Can I take your order?” the waitress asks with a smile.

“Actually, I’m, um, still waiting for someone,” Nico replies awkwardly, trying not to blush.

“Okay, hon, I’ll be back in a few minutes then,” the waitress responds, closing her pad and walking away.

“Thanks,” he says gratefully. He flips the menu pages without really thinking about what he’s doing. He already knows what he wants to get; this is his favorite diner, so he knows what he likes. Unfortunately, even the comfort and familiarity of his favorite place to eat can’t keep him from thinking about why he’s there. He’s _supposed_ to be on a date with a guy he’d met at school, but said guy has not arrived yet. This is the third supposed-to-be-date in a row that he’s skipped out on – ahem, had a last minute conflict with – and Nico’s really feeling annoyed. Also embarrassed. And a little bit ashamed. Part of him, a part he usually tries his hardest to ignore, tells himself that he shouldn’t be surprised, and that he’s crazy if he thinks anyone would actually be interested in him. And that this occurrence shouldn’t be unexpected, because really, who wants to date a guy like him? _No one_ , the part of him says.

Before he can fall any farther into the cycle of self-loathing, the waitress – _Lou Ellen_ , her nametag says – comes back again. He tells her that he’s still waiting and tries not to notice the looks of curiosity mixed with pity that he’s getting from some of the other diners as they take notice of his situation. His cheeks flush pink and he checks his watch. Half an hour. By now, he knows that the guy isn’t going to show up and is in the process of debating whether he should just order something anyway or get up and leave, when a guy he’s never seen before sits down at his table.

Nico stares in surprise as the guy says, loudly enough for everyone in the immediate vicinity to hear, “Hey, babe, sorry I’m so late, but traffic was terrible. Lotta people trying to get home as soon as possible on a Friday.” Nico still hasn’t moved, and the guy lowers his voice and adds quietly, “I’m Will, just go with it, okay? Whoever you were supposed to meet is a dick.”

Finally, Nico finds his voice and manages to reply, “It’s okay, I’m glad you made it,” as he surreptitiously glances at the tables around them, where people are no longer looking so interested in the poor guy who got stood up. He relaxes a bit, and smiles gratefully at this guy, Will. “Thanks,” he says, softly in case anyone is still paying attention. Now that the initial shock has worn off, he notices how gorgeous this guy is. This guy has got to be the most attractive person he’s ever seen, with messy blond curls and bright blue eyes. And his looks are amplified by the friendly and open expression on his face as well as the genuine interest in Nico’s well-being that he seems to have.

“No problem,” Will answers, pleased by the reaction. “So,” he continues, apparently deeming the situation safe enough to actually introduce himself, “what brings you out on this fine night?”

Nico looks down at the table then back at Will. “I was supposed to be on a date with a guy I met at school, but you saw how that was going.” He’s not sure what leads him to continue, but he does. “Third supposed-to-be-a-date in a row he’s missed,” he adds. “Always some excuse.”

Will’s looking at him sympathetically. “It may not be my place to say this,” he ventures, “but this guy sounds like a jerk, and doesn’t deserve a date with someone as nice as you. And you deserve way better.”

The waitress Lou Ellen comes back before Nico can reply and smiles warmly at Nico when she sees he’s not alone anymore. He doesn’t mention the fact that this is not his date, but instead some random guy he’s never met before.

“Burger and fries,” he says, handing her his menu. Will orders the same and she walks away as Will puts his arm on the table and rests his chin on it, looking at Nico. Nico feels a heat rising on his face as Will continues to stare, and says, “What?” doing everything he can not to look away from Will.

“Nothing,” Will says, smiling. “So what’s your family like?” he asks, changing the subject.

Nico smiles – he loves his sisters and will always gladly talk about them, and Will seems genuinely interested. They talk and talk over the course of the next hour, barely slowing down enough to eat the burgers when they come. The questions start out broad, but get more and more personal as the night continues, and Nico can’t believe he’s in this situation.

When their food is all eaten and the check is paid (Will insists on paying for Nico’s to make up for his actual date being an asshole), Will stands up from the table and reaches his hand towards Nico for him to take. Nico does, blushing as he stands up to walk out and Will doesn’t let go. They walk through the double doors at the entrance, thanking the hostess as she calls out a “Good night!”

Outside, they walk to the end of the sidewalk and pause, standing under a short tree.

“Thanks again for that,” Nico says, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin of Will’s hand.

“How could I resist someone so beautiful?” Will replies, laughing and blushing at the same time.

Nico doesn’t think anyone’s ever called him beautiful before, and he smiles without realizing it.

“Hey,” Will continues. “I know this wasn’t an actual date, but I had fun and I like you. Wanna go on a real date sometime?”

Nico smiles, grabbing Will’s other hand. “That sounds great,” he says as he leans up to press a quick kiss to Will’s lips. He’s barely pulled back before Will’s lips are seeking his out again, warm and soft in the cool night air.

“Hey, Nico?” Will asks a minute later.

“Yes?” Nico replies.

“Can I have the phone number of the guy you were supposed to meet?”

“What? Why?” Nico asks, confused.

“I wanna thank him for not showing up tonight. I owe him one.” Nico laughs and shakes his head. He might have to thank the guy as well.


End file.
